


Life Sentence Redeemed

by Ashkela



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post 6x23 if what we fear happens, Seriously spoilers for the 6x23 description, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Just saw the episode title for 6x23, saw my fellow fans losing it on Twitter, and rather than keep working... I ended up writing this. I don't THINK I will be continuing this, hence it being marked as complete, but never say never?





	Life Sentence Redeemed

"We the jury find the defendant, Oliver Jonas Queen, guilty on the charges of being the vigilante known as the Green Arrow, as well as the accompanying charges of murder, menacing, obstruction of justice, destruction of government property, etc. We recommend the defendant be placed in solitary confinement for no fewer than the first five years so as to protect the staff as well as prisoners from his violent outbursts and silver-tongued rhetoric." Apparently, the jury foreman was aware of the fact that he would be quoted for many years to come, judging by his own phrasing. It didn't matter. All Oliver heard in that moment was 'guilty' and 'solitary confinement.'

He could live in prison. He had survived so much worse. But to think that he would have to spend possibly years of his life not even being able to see his wife, his son, his family... even through bulletproof glass. That shattered him. Still, he held himself as still as he could, knowing that Felicity and William were looking at him, only at him, in that moment. He needed to be strong for them. Not because he needed to hide his feelings, but because they had agreed as a family to be united and strong in public. Only in the privacy of their family bubble did they break down. And now, he might never get that privacy with the two people he loved most in the world again.

"The court thanks the jury for their service and will take the matter of solitary confinement under consideration. Sentencing will commence at two pm." The judge intoned his reactions as if he were merely reading off a list of what he wanted for lunch. The verdict had been a nearly foregone conclusion. 

***

The next days are a blur. Honestly, aside from the moment he had to kiss his wife and son goodbye, Oliver has pretty much blanked on his surroundings. He knows that Felicity whispered to him as she clung to him that she would never stop trying to get him out. He knows that she reminded him that she would wait for him. He also knows that he, for once, respected her wishes and did NOT tell her not to. They were past that now. She was glue and he wasn't ever going to take that for granted or try to dislodge her from him, even from afar. 

That was the one good thing that had come out of this, the 100% complete solid state of their relationship. He was hers, she was his, and that was that. 

Months passed in the tiny room that he was placed in. 23 hours a day, Oliver Queen was alone. He made no attempts to make friends or influence people. He followed orders about when and where to go outside. He exercised and meditated in his room. On the rare occasion that a guard needed to speak to him beyond passing him a tray, he answered and conversed respectfully, knowing that if he was truly to be in prison for the rest of his life that the first few years would set the tone for the rest of his time. 

He missed Felicity. He missed her smile, her warmth, her light, her touch. He missed curling up against her at the end of the day. He missed her spinning fanciful tales that were really supposed to be serious statements but somehow always turned into babbling rambles when things weren't going wrong. But he knew she was right there with him. He knew that if she said she was going to do what she could to secure his release, that she would do it. But he also knew that with the addition of William to their lives that he could trust her to do it in a non-reckless manner. So he had faith. 

He missed William. Every day, every moment, his son was growing before his very eyes until that day. By the end of the trial, William had towered over his wife, already showcasing the instinctive need to protect that was an unexpected joy to observe, the best trait he himself had being passed on through both genetics and upbringing. He was so proud of his son. Oliver knew that Felicity would keep reminding William of that, but he wished he was able to say it again directly. 

***

Then came the day. The day when a guard (he didn't keep track of them, so while he was sure it was one he'd seen before, he had no clue as to the name or anything about this specific person) opened the door to Oliver's cell and softly, (gently?) told him that he was being taken to speak with someone and that he ought to get cleaned up first. 

Fireworks exploded in his mind. Could this be it? Could Felicity have finally found a way to get him out of this? Could an attorney be coming to tell him that he was being released? Or at least put into genpop so that he could finally have visitors? Could this be an attorney telling him that an appeal had failed and that this was the last time he'd see a person that didn't work at the prison for the rest of his life? Did that actually happen, like legally? Surely they couldn't keep him in solitary confinement for the next 50 years. 

The spiraling began and Oliver had to shake himself as he hurriedly tidied the beard that had grown on his face. No. The guard wouldn't have told him to clean himself up if it was going to be bad. Maybe it was a one time visit with his wife and son. Hell, maybe it was Quentin Lance coming to tell him that Diaz was dead. Whatever it was, he had to focus on the fact that this could and would be a good thing. He owed Felicity that much. He had promised to not let himself fall into despair and that was what he was going to do.

As ready as he felt he could be, he turned to the door to his cell and raised his voice, assuming that the guard - who had shut the door after giving the instructions previously - was nearby. "I'm ready, officer." 

"Face the wall, hands up and where I can see them." Knowing the procedure for leaving his cell, Oliver had already complied with this before the words were fully out of the guard's mouth. The handcuffs were secured, but not in such a manner as to be unwarrantedly tight. The hated ankle shackles were added, making him feel a bit like a toddler as he was led through the hallways. 

This part wasn't new. He walked to and from the yard on most days, or to the tiny gym on inclement days. An hour alone with the space to exercise or see the sun was better than nothing. This time, however, they continued on past the door to the yard and on toward the the rooms for interviews and private visits. Oliver felt his heart lighten just a bit with every step closer they came to seeing someone new. Someone who he hoped to any deity who might be listening would be the love of his life. 

She wasn't in the room. Quentin Lance sat there looking uncomfortable, but still positive, so there was that. "She's okay. They're both okay." Somehow, this man who had been his biggest detractor had become in essence a new father figure to him over these years. Lance knew exactly what to say in this moment. The very first thing that was in his mind and heart. Tension that had gripped Oliver's heart without warning suddenly eased. This wasn't the worst news. He could handle bad news, as long as it wasn't bad about the two loves of his life.

"But she needs to speak to you. And she wanted me to prepare you as best I could." Well there went the easing of tension. "She was supposed to do this, but it took too long. This isn't how she wanted... how any of us wanted this to happen. But you need to focus on what I just told you. Felicity is okay. Your son is okay. Alright, Queen?"

"What... Quentin, why are you telling me this? Where is she? If she's okay, why is she not here?" The calm he held within himself was rapidly diminishing the more he thought about it. "Is this a legal thing? Are you able to see me because you're the mayor and you're pulling strings to tell me that there are no appeals for me? Please. Tell me what's going on?"

"That's part of it. The me being mayor thing, not the no appeals thing," the older man replied, rubbing his eyes as he appeared to search for the right words. "Look, Oliver, I can only tell you a few things. One is that we're still trying. We're still trying to get you out of here, to get you out of solitary confinement, to get you so you can at least see your wi- your family. But today, I only have one small piece of success. But I need you to sit down and hear me out because you aren't gonna like it when I start. The plan changed literally ten minutes ago so I have to do this when it wasn't supposed to be me."

Too many ideas flashed through Oliver's head and he sunk into the proffered seat in a haze. "I can do this Quentin. As long as you start and end with Felicity and William being okay and safe, I can do this."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. The short answer is that you're getting out of here today for a very specific trip. That's the part that changed, actually. But there are clothes for you to change into, and then you are going to be released into my custody for the next several hours." None of this answered Oliver's questions. He tried to reconcile the information he was being given with what he had, but to no avail. "I know you have questions, and I'll answer them as best I can, but we're kind of on a timeline here, so you need to change and we'll talk on the way to the hospital."

He had been reaching for the duffel bag when the last word hit him like a ton of bricks. Hospital. He trusted Quentin Lance so he knew it couldn't be William or Felicity hurt, but as much as he originally was supposed to go it alone, there were a decidedly large number of people he could be going to see. But also none that would mean he could get out temporarily. "I need to know. I need to know who I'm going to see, Quentin. Who is sick or dying or barely hanging on? Which of my loved ones am I about to go say goodbye to? Because I know you wouldn't be pulling strings like this because John has a hangnail or Curtis broke his ankle. Oh God, did something happen to Sara? Is she back? Do we have to go to a secret location because she's here? Or is it Barry? What-"

It was the chuckle that stopped him. It wasn't that he had never seen the man laugh. But it wasn't a bittersweet chortle. It wasn't the kind of anguished bark of laughter that came before even more devastating news was relayed than was being expected. It was a full blown belly laugh that nearly knocked both men over. "I swear to God, Oliver, if you make me answer you someone is going to kill me and I value my life and livelihood. I will answer as I can... on the way. Change. Now. I'll wait outside." Quentin nodded to the ubiquitous guard, who came forward and unlocked both the handcuffs and shackles, lifting them away. 

Changing quickly was definitely a skilled that he had honed over the years, so it was mere moments before he stood there, feeling odd at being dressed in something other than bright orange. The dark green sweater was as close a thing he'd seen to his leathers in months, and jeans that actually fit were a wonder. He didn't truly take the time to appreciate them, because it was time to go. Time to see why in the world he needed to go to the hospital if his family were safe.

***

Once again, the world blurred around him. Suddenly, he found himself in Lance's car, a uniformed officer riding unobtrusively in the back seat as they headed toward Starling General. Steeling himself against letting the dark answers come to his mind, he once again asked the question. "Who are we going to see in the hospital?"

Glancing over for a moment, the new mayor spoke with his most calming voice. "I can tell you that, but really you would rather I don't, Oliver. Because my answer will only give you more questions and you really, really don't want me to be the one to answer them. So I need you to trust me, son. Trust that everything I have told you so far is true and that while this was not the plan for the day, it is still the very best news I can give you. Can you do that for me?"

Confusion reigned supreme now. Apprehension, fear, anger, all of those faded away as confusion filled up every single piece of his mental bandwidth. Somehow, he knew that Quentin was telling the truth. He knew that he should be able to figure his way out of this. Felicity would understand it. Wait, Felicity. Lance had said that he wasn't supposed to be the person to speak to him today. Was it supposed to be her? Did she get called away and... no. Lance wouldn't lie about his wife. He had to have faith in her. 

"I have just one question and then I'll wait." A nod came in response. "Was Felicity the person who was supposed to talk to me earlier today?"

"Oliver man... yes. Yes she was," said Quentin. "Something came up at the last minute and she couldn't be there. But Felicity. Is. Fine." They were pulling into the front of the hospital now. "This is a very hush-hush situation. You aren't broken out of prison so if someone sees you, you won't be arrested. But it would be better if people don't realize you're around today, okay? So we're gonna go inside through the kitchen entrance and take the back elevators. No cuffs, no perp march, but you need to promise that you're gonna stay with me and the guard, okay? Okay."

True to his word, the back door of the hospital was opened and a member of the nursing staff was obviously waiting for them. Before she could open her mouth, Lance spoke over her. "He doesn't know why he's here and we aren't going to tell him unless it is absolutely necessary, do you understand? He can see for himself." The small woman nodded, her dark ponytail bouncing as she obviously reorganized her thoughts and words.

"Mr. Queen, if you and Mayor Lance will follow me, I can take you to..." she stumbled over her words, "to where you need to be. We are definitely on a time crunch, so please, let's go." 

Once more thoroughly overwhelmed, all Oliver could do was follow the petite brunette through the back hallways of the hospital, something he had done more than once in the past, but was now approaching a floor he didn't know. His family always seemed to end up in either the ER or the private wing for the wealthiest patrons. He was pretty sure they were in that same wing now, but one floor above the room that he'd once jokingly referred to as "Arrow central housing" as it had been used by almost everyone from the team at one point or another. 

And then he heard it as they approached a room halfway down the hall. A sound he hadn't heard in a long time and was both thrilled and terrified to hear. Felicity shouting in pain. Not even sparing a moment to turn a murderous and betrayed glare at his now former friend and ally, Oliver rushed the last few steps and entered the door. 

William looked up from where he held Felicity's hand tightly. Her hair had obviously been styled carefully earlier in the day, but was now beginning to be matted against her skull with the sweat that poured down her face. Her face was scrunched up as she let out another cry of pain. She was curled into herself as best she could be and hadn't opened her eyes and seen Oliver yet. 

He froze. There was his wife on the bed, his son holding her hand. A nurse hovered nearby and a doctor sat between her legs. The thought of someone else seeing her in such a vulnerable position was enough to shatter the momentary inability to move. Because he understood now. He understood the urgency, the vagueness, all of it. Because the center of Felicity's torso was patently different than it was the last time he'd seen his wife. Now it was rounded and full and RIPPLING as he watched. 

"Felicity." The single word was all it took to garner her attention. Blue met blue as months' worth of words and discussions and fears and joys all flew between them in an instant. None of that mattered now. She asked for and was granted forgiveness for not finding a way to tell him sooner. She worried and he scoffed and dismissed her fear that he'd think it wasn't his child. He apologized and she ignored his desire to do so for not being there throughout the pregnancy. He questioned her happiness to have his child and she somehow instantaneously and silently still used her Loud Voice on him to dismiss that question as utterly preposterous. 

"Uh, guys?" William spoke up, realizing that his father and step mother were going to sit there and stare when really, she should be giving birth, unless he distracted them. "Dad, great to see you, come hold her other hand before she breaks mine please." 

Time restarted as Oliver did just that, dismissing the nurse who had been obviously ready to hold it but hesitant to do so when the pushing wasn't actually happening. He pressed his lips to Felicity's overly-warm forehead, lacing their fingers together tightly. "Do I get to ask what we're having or is that a surprise too?" His soft grin assured all in the room what Felicity had already understood, that the question wasn't in anger at not knowing, but joy at such a wonderful surprise. 

"Well that's the thing, Oliver," Felicity answered, panting as she geared up for another push. "The answer..." She was cut off as she bore down, pushing a scream out from between clenched teeth while the doctor counted out the seconds until telling her to relax for a moment. "The answer to what we're having is both."

Finding out he was getting out for a day didn't shock Oliver Queen. Even finding out that he was getting out to watch his wife give birth to their child didn't shock him. But as the room swam and he almost - but only almost, because Felicity would have killed him if he actually did - blacked out, he realized that this last piece of information had truly shocked him.

Because she was giving birth to his twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be trash about Olicity and/or all the other fandoms I lose my mind about on Twitter - @kecharasmoon


End file.
